Me and the Bionicles!
Me and the Bionicles (AKA: MATB) 'is a name that encompasses three series, one special and an Epicomedy, written by Protohuman. Starting in early 2009, it has ran for a year and a half and is often regarded as Protohuman's main series. The series follows the adventures of PH himself, and his companions, whether they be BZP Guest Stars, or Bionicle characters. Setting On March 1st 2009, a mysterious force of light came down on the inhabitants of Bara Magna (after the events of Journey's End), and transported them all to a strange planet called Earth. Although confused as to how all this happened, the Bionicles and the humans coincided peacefully. But as a result of this collision, some rather surreal creatures were created as well, such as a Toa of Twilight, and a mystical Guru. And some changes to the Earth's landscape were made also, such as a large desert in central England. The series' protagonist is a fifteen-year-old boy, whose name is unknown, but is recognised by everyone as 'The Protohuman'. He is quite a mysterious individual, and whenever something about his personal life is revealed, a creative method is used to censor it out, so the readers won't know. He usually resides in London, near Baker Street. He owns a blue minibus, which he and his companions use for transportation. A recurring theme in the franchise is people, (usually villains), telling Protohuman that 'Marsukathor is coming'. This phrase has ricocetet throughout the series and will be concluded in 'Final Requiem'. Characters *'Protohuman 'is a young, mysterious person, and the main character in the series. He is based off of his real life counterpart in many ways; 1) he wears a compass around his neck, 2) he has long hair with blonde streaks, and 3) he is of half-Indian ancestry. Very little about him is known. He also owns a minibus, but he only learned to drive in series 3. The writer has declared that he will reveal his true name at the end of the final chapter of the franchise... And another surprising twist is set to come as well... * '''Makuta of Comedy '''is an ex-Brotherhood member, who turned to the good side. He appears to be Protohuman's unofficial sidekick, and they go back to before the main series begun. In Final Requiem, it turns out that he is in fact female, (due to the real life counterpart doing so). *'Thomas.Hunter/Valborg Svenson/Lashes From Nine 'is a mystical guru, originally residing in Florida, but seems to travell around the world a lot. He was first seen in Austrailia, as a crackpot wizard. He then became a regular member of the main four in series 3, as the owner of the London Flat. *'Takanuvatoaoftwlight 'is a nooby Toa of Twilight, who first appears in series 3. He was originally cast as a mad scientist, but was changed quickly. It is apparent that he died off-screen before Final Requiem, but before 'A Very Err... Robotic Christmas!'. This is due to the real-life member disappearing from BZP. *'The Evil Person 'is the main villain of the series. His origins are unknown, but whenever he encounters Protohuman and his companions, he attempts to kill them. His background and name shall be revealed in Final Requiem. *'Teridax '''is the head of the Brotherhood of Makuta and, in this series, talks with a Cockney accent. He always greets his enemies with, "Alwigh' boyz?". His Rahkshi minions also speak this way. *The other villains that have been included are '''The Shadowed One, Vezon, The Bohrok Swarms, Ahkmou, Tuyet, Karzahni, and many more... *'The Enterprise Crew '''from Star Trek: The Next Generation appear in series 2, which acts as a crossover. *'The Hippie is a dazed and psychedelic-ly minded hippie, who appears in some episodes and would quote a scientific fact, (usually researched from Wikipedia by the writer). *'''Marsukathor an unknown entity, who is apparently coming closer and closer to the Earth. Protohuman is warned by countless people throughout the series, "Marsukathor is coming!". His form and background will be revealed in Final Requiem. But what has been unfolded so far, is that every Bionicle villain is trying to release him into the world. And so the Evil Person sent PH, MOC and T.H on a final mission to defeat them all first. While the writer knows what he actually is, his true form will have to wait. Series Three series have been produced, with a Christmas special. Although, Me and the Bionicles actually came from another series, called Daily Lives of the Biomechanical Twitacks!. Around the World in Eight Chapters! The first series followed Protohuman, Makuta of Comedy and the Toa Mata travelling around the world in the minibus. Plot The first chapter pick off from the end of DLOTBT!, in the house in the United States. The group get on a plane to paris, and the series starts. The first episode is in France where they encounter the Evil Person and Teridax. The second is in Italy where they encounter Vezon. The third is in Greece, where they must defeat the Dark Hunters. Protohuman is killed in this episode, and resurrected in Austrailia, by the first appearance of Thomas.Hunter, in episode 4. Episode 5 is in Japan, where the group must tackle the Bohrok Swarms. Episode 6 is in Mexico, where they get into a tennis tournament with the Toa Titanuis; MOCs by Takanuvatoaoftwilight (who had yet to make an actuall appearance). In the seventh chapter, they explore Egypt, where Lewa buys a time machine, and sends them to the ancient world. When they finally return to their own time, Protohuman and Makuta of Comedy are transported to Antarctica by an unknown entity. In chapter 8 (the finale) they both escape the South Pole, only to end up in the North Pole! They find Thomas.Hunter in a cave, who tells them that the Evil Person has returned, and is at the core of the Earth, and planning to form a black hole around the planet. They recover the minibus, and drive to the Sahara Desert, where the others are. They all meet up by a deep chasm. Then Teridax comes, then the Shadowed One, and more, until the whole cast of the series is there. They all team up and travelled to the core of the Earth to defeat the Evil Person. But the EP is too powerful, and he knocks outs nearly all of the group. Only Protohuman and M.O.C. are left. they use to time machine aquired in Egypt to send the send him and the black hole device to back to when the planet was formed. Afterwards, the group is driving through London, and to celebrate, Protohuman ends the series with the line, "Let's get drunk!" Reception The comedy was well recieved by many members, and a very positive CCC Review. Trivia The very first lines are actually non-canonical, as they depict Protohuman as a comedy writer, having just finished B:TTAS. The Next Configuation... Series 2 started a few weeks later. This season acted a crossover to the popular TV series, Star Trek: The Next Generation. It follows Protohuman, the Toa Metru and the crew of the Enterprise. D. It ran for five episodes. Plot The intro episode starts off exactly where the first series ended. PH and the Toa Mata are driving through London. PH requests to be dropped off at the local nightclub, in order to meet the Toa Metru for a drinking contest. When they meet up, they are sudenly teleported to the Starship Enterprise. After getting to grips with what happened, Captain Picard explains that they, ("very unrealistically"), fell into a black hole and were transported to the real world. PH and the Toa Metru decide to stay on the ship and tour the universe for a while... In the first episode, 'Cronos' the ship hurtles through a time vortex, and end up to when the Earth had not yet been formed. They find a black hole, (not knowing that it's the same one created at the end of season 1). They extract a sentient organism from it, and bring it into the sickbay. PH and the TM go down to meet it. It turns out to be the Evil Person! He prepares to kill them, but Nuju freezes him into an ice cube. Whenua smashes the ice. Vakama melt the peices. They return to the bridge. But then it turns out that the Evil Person's mind is in Onewa's body. He is captured and cleaned. In episode 2, 'Encounter at Farpoint... With a Nutjob!', the Enterprise is attacked by a Romulan ship. Nokama, Matau and Protohuman board the vessle, they go down to the dungeons to see Toa Tuyet, using Thomas.Hunter as a battery for the ship. They defeat Tuyet and use a "very complex strategy" to save Thomas.Hunter. They return to the Enterprise, only to find that the Romulan ship is still attacking them. They engage warp drive and escape. Rest to be added soon... Category:Comedies